


To Tempt

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Non-Consensual Kissing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Khan tries a different ploy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	To Tempt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/gifts).



> Prompt - K, for kissing

"What would it take," Khan purred in that terribly seductive voice, the one that meant to break a person's resistance. "What would make you understand all you could have at my side?"

Kirk refused to give sway to the charisma, all too aware that this man could give him nothing he would want.

"Perhaps… being a man of direct action… that is the path?"

Before Kirk could react, Khan was there, claiming his lips, pushing kiss that could have been as violent as it was unwanted… and yet it wasn't.

Still a ploy, but for a moment, Kirk's faith wavered.

**Author's Note:**

> [Taking Requests](https://merfilly.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> * * *
> 
> If in this work, I have presented something that is in need of a tag for protecting readers, please drop me an email at sharpest(dot)asp(at)gmail(dot)com. This includes negative depictions or objectifications of any group of persons held as a minority.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Plans for Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921997) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly)




End file.
